Winter Witch
by Darth Caedus vs Darth Revan
Summary: What happens when the Winter Soldier becomes closer to the Scarlett Witch and they get to know each other as Bucky and Wanda.


Bucky POV:

I feel guilt and regret everyday. Especially at night. I have nightmares of the terrible things I've done. They play over and over in my head like a carousel going round and round. I can't say it's gotten better, I wish I could. Steve senses something is wrong but I tell him I'm fine. I know I should talk to someone about it but I don't want to burden him. I'm not close with anyone else but Steve. I'd like to keep it that way. I try not come close with people. Let's just say I have some trust issues. For now I pretend I'm okay, put a smile on my face and a good attitude. I'm not depressed. It's just hard, suddenly regaining memories you didn't know you had. It takes a toll on someone. I know eventually the nightmares will stop. But I know the guilt won't go away, it's something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life.

Wanda POV:

has been hard. As everyone has expected. Losing someone is not the easiest thing to recover from, especially when it's your twin. I try not to think of that day, but it's hard not to when it's always being brought up. I spend most of my time alone now. In my small apartment in Washington D.C. After... Sokovia, I was situated with a home. I gladly accepted. It is not like I had anywhere else to go. To my surprise, the city is quite beautiful. I don't get out much, but I'm never not mesmerized by the beautiful scenery. I love my little home. It's on the third floor so I always get a great view of the sunset coming over the city every morning. I'm always awake, never sleeping. Sometimes I accidentally drift off to sleep, but try to keep myself awake as much as I can. I don't wanna dream. I don't wanna go to bed, I don't wanna have nightmares. Because I know if I fall asleep, they'll come rushing in. Flooding my mind with horrible memories. Even the happy memories of me and Pie- I can't even say his name. The happy memories of me and my brother will just make me miss him more and leave me in complete agony. So for now I stay home, alone. On the occasion I have to go out to buy food. But I try to stock up. I know the best thing to do is try to move forward, but I don't think I'm ready. How do you know when you'll be ready? Will you ever be? Maybe you just have to push yourself to move on. Not to move on entirely, just move forward from the pain.

Bucky POV:

Steve called me today. Told me to come visit him before he leaves tomorrow. I found a home in Brooklyn, not the same as it was years ago, but I guess it'll do. Steve is still living in D.C. He told me to come move in with him but I thought it would be best to live on my own somewhere familiar. Fight my demons on my own. I'm about a half an hour away from the city, been driving for hours. Not really driving, more like riding. I ended up buying a motorcycle when I moved to Brooklyn, seemed more convenient for me. One of the best purchases I've ever made. It makes me feel free, like there's no hate or death in the world. Just me and nothing else. I find Steve's apartment and park in front. He opens the door only after one knock. "Hey Buck", he says. "Hey Stevie". I give him a small hug and continue to walk in the small home. "Would you like anything to drink or eat? You've had a long ride." "No, I'm okay, thanks." I give him a small smile and sit in the chair across the room. "How have you been lately?", he asks. "I've been alright". " Do you enjoy your home?". "I do actually, it's quite nice". A knock suddenly comes from the door. "I'll be right back Buck". I wait in his living room, looking around the room. Nothing special, just a couple paintings on the walls. That makes sense, it would be unusual to see photos of him and the Avengers all over the house. Steve walks in with a girl behind him. "Bucky, this is Wanda. Wanda, Bucky" I shake her hand and give her a smile. "The winter soldier." She says, in seems like a Russian accent. "Yes", I say while staring at the wooden floor. "Wanda lives in Washington, D.C. as well", Steve tells me, "what did you come over for Wanda? Oh yes, those papers. Be right back". He leaves the room, now it's just me and Wanda. "So, the scarlet witch, I've heard much about you. I heard about your happenings with the avenges. Played some mind games". She looks to the ground and blushes. "If I could go back I would had never done that to them. Ultron used me and my brother". As she talked about her brother, a frown came across her face. "I heard about your brother, I'm very sorry. It must be hard losing a sibling like that". I looked at her with sympathy, no one should have to endure that. "Yes, it is quite hard, I try to remember he is in a better place. With my parents." This girl has lost so much, yet she is so strong. Steve walks back into the room. "Here it is Wanda, every document I have on sokovia. It's not much but I hope it helps". She hugs him and heads towards the door. As she walks away she turns back and gives me little smile. I give a wave as she walks out the door to leave. "I'm gonna be gone for a bit Bucky, nothin dangerous so you don't have to worry." "Where are you going? I ask. "I can't tell you, wish I could but I can't." "Oh come on Steve, tell me." I beg. "It's classified I can't". "Atleast tell me who's going to be with you?". "Nat", he says. "Good, i know she'll take care of you". " I don't need to be taken care of, I'll be perfectly fine",he says defending himself. I can't help but chuckle a little. He can be such a little ass sometimes. I walk towards the door to leave, might ride around the city for a while. I haven't been here in a while, usually Steve visits me. "Hey Bucky?" "Yeah Stevie?". "This might be too much to ask but would you mind watching over Wanda while I'm gone? Just keep an eye on her make sure she's okay. She's been through alot and I think she might need a friend". I don't like getting close with people. "I'll check up on her every once in a while", I assure him. "Thank you Bucky", he smiles. "Okay Steve, I'll see you soon". "Bye buck, I'll see you when I get back". He closes the door and I make my way to my bike to roam the night streets of D.C.

I ended up staying in a motel last night. Since I'm going to be kind of watching over Wanda, I didn't want to ride all the way home. I step out of the hot shower and rap a towel around my waist. I quickly brush my teeth and put on my clothes I wore yesterday. Maybe I'll take Wanda to breakfast. I'm pretty sure I have enough money for that. Steve is providing me with some cash since I can't work. I lock the door and head down the stairs to the parking spaces out front. I get on my bike and make my way towards Wanda's.

Wanda POV:

stayed up all night last night looking through those files. They're wasn't much to see. All I wanted was some closure from pietro's death. I don't know if I found it, it doesn't feel like it. I ready myself for the day, black jeans, grey shirt, and leather jacket. I clean up my house a bit, I wasn't expecting anyone but I didn't want to see a mess everywhere. After I tidy up the house, I head towards the coffee pot to make a cup. Before I even step into the kitchen, my doorbell rings. Bucky Barnes is standing outside my door. I open up the door and greet him," hello, what are you doing here this morning?". "Umm", he stutters. "It's alright, I heard Steve was leaving so I knew someone would be keeping an eye one me. Please come in". I usher him in and he accepts gladly. "Can I offer you anything Mr. Barnes?" I ask him. "Oh please", he chuckles,"call me Bucky, Mr. Barnes makes me sound old". "Well, if we're being fair, you were born over 80 years ago", I say teasing him. "I may be over 80 years old but I have the face and body of a 30 year old", he laughs. "Okay Bucky", I remark. "But to answer your question, Wanda", he smiles,"I was thinking we could get breakfast, if you'd like?", he blushes a bit at the question he just asked, he seems quite nervous. "I would love to, Bucky". I give him a warming smile to reassure him he has no need to worry. "Let me just grab my keys". I lock the door to the house and head on down stairs. "I know this little cafe only a few miles down the road if you'd like to go there?", I tell him. "Yeah, that'd be great". We walk silent for a little bit, listen to the birds chirp, take in the warm sun. "Have you made any friends since you've been here?", he asks breaking the silence. "Not really, I mean, I guess I'm close to Steve. He's always very polite to me. But I think I'm closer to Clint in a way. He took care of me after ultron. Comforted me with everything, he coached me to be able to control my powers more. For a person who doesn't have a superpower, he seems to know alot about them", I laugh. Bucky looks at me and smiles,"I don't have powers and I don't know much about them". "You're a super soldier, the power is in your veins." "I guess so, not much of a power though is it?", he says to me with a dashing smile. "I'd like to see how your powers work sometime", he asks. "Of course, i'd be happy to show you", we both look at each other and give a smile. We make it to the little cafe, I can already smell the coffee brewing. Bucky opens the door for me to let me in, "thank you". The hostess brings us to a small table outside. She sets the menus down and leaves us to choose our meal. I'm glad Bucky stayed, I can tell he try's to act tough and strong. But for what I've seen of him so far, he's really quite the perfect gentlemen.

Breakfast was very pleasant this morning with Bucky. I had a nice day, I don't have those too often. It's 5pm so I think it's best to start making my dinner. I heat up my food from last night, spaghetti. There is not a tv in my home, I have no need to see what terrible things are going on in the world. I sit in silence on my couch and relax a bit. Maybe ill take a bath. Haven't even used the tub since I've moved in. I put my dishes in the sink and head to the bathroom to heat up the water. I wrap up my long brown hair and step inside the nice warm water. I let out a relieving breathe. My phone starts to ring. Yeah I know, not having a tv but a phone. Steve said it would be best so I could stay in touch with him and the others. "Hello?", I answer. "Hi, Wanda?". Bucky? "Yes". "Um, Steve gave me this number just in case. I called to make sure I had the number right". "You got it right", I chuckle. "Yeah, well okay, you have a good night", he says getting ready to hang up. "Bucky?". "Yeah". "Are you still staying in that motel? With no fresh clothes?", I ask him. "Yeah I am", he replies. "You're more than welcome to stay here with me, I figured you wouldn't be going back to Brooklyn till Steve comes back". "I wouldn't want to bother you", he says. "Trust me Bucky, you wouldn't be bothering me, I could use some company", I can hear him smile through the phone. "Okay then, ill be over soon?", he asks. "Okay, I'll be waiting here". I hang up with him and step out of the tub and wrap myself in a towel. The winter soldier is staying at my house. Guess I gotta ready the guest bedroom. I quickly dress myself in my silk night gown and clean up the room. Sheets are clean, closet is straightened, and I spot cleaned the bathroom. All I have to do now is wait.

"It's open", I yell from the other room. I had no need to check who was at the door, I knew it was Bucky. "Hi, Bucky", I say walking into the living room. He looks quite uncomfortable, is there something wrong? "Please, make yourself at home". Bucky walks slowly more into the house. I have to ask him what's going on. "Bucky", he whips his head to look at me, "is anything bothering you?", I look at him with confusion. "No, there's nothing wrong. It's just, I'm not used to staying at anyone's home except my own. Not used to being welcomed". I walk over to him and lift his chin up with my fingers and look into his ocean blue eyes. I say to him softly, "you have no need to feel uncomfortable, what's mine is yours". He gives me the biggest dorkiest smile and I can't help but smile myself. "Now, please, make yourself at home", I say somewhat demanding him but with a playful tone. "Your room, is down the hall to the left. I just finished getting you some fresh pillows and more blankets if you need them". "Thank you Wanda",he says with a glow. It's nice to see him happy, I haven't known him for very long but I know his past hasn't been easy on him. "I don't know about you but I think I'm going to get some rest", I tell him. "Okay", he replies. We both walk to our rooms to sleep for the night. "I'm just across from your room if you need me for anything. Don't be afraid to wake me up". He gives me a nod and starts to close his door. "Thank you Wanda". "Of course, I'm happy to help", I smile at him. "No, really, thank you. This means alot". He looks shameful yet sincere when he says this to me. I walk up to him and hug him. He slowly puts his arms around me and puts his head in my neck. I could tell he needed this moment more than I did. We pull apart, yet I really didn't want to, I kinda wanted to just stay there with him for a while. Maybe it's because I need support, yeah, that's gotta be it. "Goodnight Wanda", he says to me before closing his door. I get under my covers and turn off my light. I toss and turn a little before I find a comfortable spot. I can't stop thinking of that hug. Why? It was warm and welcoming. Perfect. I put the thought out of my mind and for the first time in a very long time, I have a goodnight sleep.

Bucky POV:

7am. The sun shines through the window into my face. I'm still in the same clothes I wore yesterday. And the day before that. I'll take a shower and then head on back home to pick up some things. I lift myself out of the sheets and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I don't hear any sound coming from the house. Wanda must be still sleeping. I walk over to the bathroom to turn on the water. I strip myself from these clothes and step in. The water is hot and nice. I stand in it for a while before I get out. I find an unused toothbrush in the cabinet and quickly brush my teeth. I tie my towel around my waist and open the bathroom door. "Bucky I wanted to know if you want cream or sug- oh my god!" Wanda walks into the room turning around quickly. She slowly turns around. "Um, did you enjoy your shower?", she says uncomfortably. I laugh at her, "sugar will be just fine". "Okay", she says quickly and closes the door fast. Whoops. Should have locked the door.

Wanda's pov:

Seeing Bucky Barnes half naked is not something you see everyday. It is something I would want to see again though. Oh my god did I just think that? Well, to my defense, it's not like he's an eye sore. Far from it actually. He's a very attractive man, any woman would be lucky to be with him... Why do I keep thinking these things? I can't be falling for Bucky, I've only just met him. I contemplate my feelings for a while and then realize I need to make breakfast. The coffee is done, I guess I'll just make some eggs and toast. That's about all I know how to cook. By the time I'm done, Bucky comes out of his room fully dressed. "Morning wanda", he smirks at me. "Good morning, I'm sorry I walked in on you earlier, I should've knocked". He chuckles, "it's alright, don't worry about it. I'm sorry I didn't have more clothes on". "You don't have to apologize", I smile at him. I hope he didn't take that the wrong way. He just smirks at me and sits at the table. I place the food in front of him before I dish up my own. "So I'm going to be going home today", he says with a mouth full of food. "Oh?", I say disappointed. "I'll be back", he reassures me. "Oh", I say happily,"good". "I just need to get some things. I'll be back around 7 or so". He puts his dish in the sink and grabs his keys. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you later then?", I ask him. "You can count on it", he winks and then closes the door. What the hell was that? Maybe he's just being friendly. This whole time I've felt nervous when I'm around Bucky, and there's only one explanation. I need to face the fact, I have feelings for the winter soldier.

It's almost 7 o'clock. Bucky should be home soon. Realizing that I have feelings for him has made me much more nervous around him. I feel like he can sense it. I know now I can't tell him. It's way too soon. We've just become friends, if I told him and he doesn't feel the same way, our friendship would be over. I can't risk that. I'll just have to bury those feelings deep inside. I hear the door open and of course I knew who it was. He walks into the living room and drops his bag on the floor. "Hi", I say softly. I lay on the couch propping myself up with my elbows. "Hi", he walks over to sit on the couch. "How was your ride". He leans his head back on the couch and breathes heavily. Oh Jesus, hiding my feelings might be harder than I thought. He looks at me with those soft blue eyes,"it was okay", he says, "but I was eager to get back". Oh? I wonder why? "Why's that", I ask him. "I didn't wanna leave you alone for too long, I'm staying here in D.C for you", he tells me with a sound of, compassion. "I've lived alone for a while", I tell him. "Yeah I know but I just want to keep you safe, that's what friends do", he smiles at me. Yeah, just got friend zoned, that hurts. I chuckle, "yeah". But quickly lose my smile. I feel like a teenage girl, maybe I should just confront him. Be an adult about the situation. Who am I kidding, I'm way to nervous to do that. "Well if you need to rest or take a shower your welcome too. And I'll make sure to not walk in on you again", I laugh. He laughs at my remark. But doesn't say anything, he just stares at me. I suddenly feel uncomfortable and get up from my seat. "Would you like a snack or something?". He says no and rises from the couch. "I'm going to go change out of my clothes, ill be right back". He leaves to his room. I let out a breathe and sit back on the couch. I turn on the light and pick up my book for some light reading before bed. But really I'm just contemplating this whole situation.

Bucky POV:

I walk back into the living room to see Wanda reading. I sit next to her and pick up one of the magazines on the table. We sit in silence for a while. As I sit on the couch, Wanda slowly rests her head on my shoulder. I can tell she's falling asleep. I put my arm around her body and bring her closer to me to make her comfortable. She snuggles into my side and rests her hand on my chest. I pick up her book to place it on the table. I also set my down and just sit in peace with her. Her breathing is low and steady. I can feel her heart beating. I slowly move the hair from her face gently, and tuck it behind her ear. I know that after her brother died she hasn't slept. But lately she's been falling sound asleep. I can't help but smile at the thought of her finally finding the strength to overcome her fears and agony. I've gone through the same thing, and I know how hard it can be. I wanna hold her, and tell her she's going to be safe. I won't let anything bad happen. That's a promise. I start to drift off to sleep. Happily knowing that tonight, I won't let the nightmares in.

I wake up feeling a warm body next to me. Wanda. I lift my head up to see we've moved a bit. We're now both lying side by side on the small couch. Well more like she's laying on top of me since the couch is so small. I stroke her brown hair as she still lies asleep. She rustles a bit on top of me. Her eyes flutter open. She still doesn't move, she just lets out a breath and stays still. I rub her back lightly. She looks up at with a small smile. "Morning", she says in her soft, morning voice. "Hi", I say back, "did you sleep okay?". She shifts her body to look at me. "Yeah", she replies, "you?". "Best sleep I've had in days, surprising since we're on a couch". She laughs lightly. "Did I hurt you? I kinda slept on top of you". I smile, "not at all". "Maybe we should get up?", she asks. "In a couple minutes, let's just lay here for a while". She nods her head and snuggles more into my chest. I have never felt this way before, well not since the 40s. I missed this feeling. Who knew that after 2 days, basically, we would be here, in this position. I'm quite fond of Wanda, I really am. She takes the nightmares away, and replaces them with warm dreams.

Wanda POV:

I don't know if Bucky is just being nice or if he has feelings for me. I know he has feelings but I don't know if they're the feelings I'm hoping for. God! I feel like a child with a petty crush. I'm an adult, an avenger. I fought off an army of robots but I can't tell a man I might be in love with him. Last night we sorta slept together, is that a sign? Or was it just that he didn't wanna wake me to go to my room? Screw this! Today, I'm going to confront him. The signs are all there. And I'm gonna take a leap of faith. I'm still laying on top of Bucky. Maybe I should get up. I slowly move off of him but I feel him grab my wrist. "Where are you going?", he says groggily. "I need to get up, it's late", I tell him. He stares at me for a second then releases my hand. I smile at him and walk to my room. I don't plan on going anywhere today so I'm just gonna dress comfortably. If I would've known I was going to sleep with Bucky last night, I wouldn't have worn my silk night gown. Its a little revealing given the position I was sleeping. Have to remind myself for next time. Even if there is a next time. I dress in black leggings and a maroon jacket. Walking to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I tie my long brown hair in a pony tale and head out into the kitchen. "Bucky?". "Yeah", he stands in the kitchen with his pj pants and a grey t-shirt. "If you wouldn't mind, I was thinking we could just have cereal?", I ask him. "Way ahead of you", he says with a mouthful of Cheerios. I can't help but laugh at how cute he looks. "Okay then", I chuckle. I grab my bowl and sit at the table with him. "Are you sure you slept okay?", I ask him again. "Yeah, I was quite warm last night", he looks at me taking another bit of his food. I blush and move my spoon around the bowl. Okay, he's flirting with me. What's his play here? We quietly finish our breakfast. I pick up the dishes to clean them and he goes into his room. I straighten up the house and slip on my running shoes to go for a jog. I knock on Bucky's door, this time. "I'm going for a run, I'll be back later". He looks up at me and nods his head with a smile. I start to run the block and turn down the main road. Finally, some time to contemplate everything that's happening and how I need to deal with it.

I walk into my house after a nice, refreshing run. I grab a water out of the fridge and set it on the table. I walk into my room and change into my sports bra, yoga pants, and jacket. I zip up my jacket and walk out of my room. Bucky sitting on the couch, looks at me, "hi". "Hey". I walk pass him, grab my bottle and set it on the coffee table. I sit on the opposite side of the couch from him. He looks up from want ever he's doing looking puzzled. "Why are you so far away?", he asks. "I just came back from a run", I laugh. I go back to reading my book but suddenly I feel myself being pulled across the sofa. "Bucky let me go", I laugh. I try to get out of his grip but there's no use. I fall back onto the couch laughing. My head near the arm of the couch and him practically hovering over me. Our laughs fade and we just lay there I'm silence. He tilts his head and leans towards me. He bites his lip. Looking at my lips and then at my eyes. Without saying anything, I give him a glance of approval. He moves in slowly. Our noses just grazing slightly. I lean up into him and our lips seal. He kisses me slowly, but passionately. He leans his head away, smiling widely. "I've waited a long time to do that", he tells me. "Me too". He kisses me again but this time more aggressive. He cups my face with his soft hands. I'm not afraid anymore, I know I'm ready. I start to tug on his shirt. He throws it off quickly. He unzips my jacket and tosses it aside. I lean into him and push him back on the couch. Putting my hands on the side of his head, holding myself up above him. He grabs my hips tightly, his metal arm feels cool on my hot skin. He picks me up, never breaking the kiss, and walks into my room. He lays me on the bed, closes the door, and shuts the blinds. He turns backs towards me and gives me a smirk.

Bucky POV:

I walked over to where she was on the bed. I crawled over her on the bed and started to kiss her again. She threw her arms around my torso and pulled me closer. As if she never wanted me to leave, never wanted to let me go. I stop kissing her just for a second. I wanna make sure she's okay. "What", she asks. "Are you alright?". "Bucky, I'm fine". She nods at me. I grab her waist and slowly enter her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe. I lean down and kiss her slowly to show her she's okay. Screaming and yelling in Russian. Our time together was filled with pleasure and love. We both crawl under the sheets. Even though it was mid- afternoon, I could tell she was tired. She snuggles into my chest and I wrap my arm around her. She drifts off to sleep with her legs wrapped around mine. I'm not tired so I just sit there and twirl her hair and watch her sleep. I don't want this to be a one time thing. I care for Wanda. I want to be with her. I wanna try to make this work. When the time comes, I don't wanna go home to Brooklyn, alone. I wanna be wherever she is.

Wanda POV:

My hand feels the left side of the bed. I feel warm, smooth, soft skin. I look over at the clock, 6am. Wow! We slept for a long time. Well, I was pretty tired after - oh my god. That wasn't a dream. That really happened. A smile crawls across my face as I remember our time together yesterday. The satisfying feeling of having no regret. I regret nothing. It just felt right, us together. I place my arm over his stomach and put my head on his chest. I could stay like this forever. Stay with him forever. I trace my finger up and down his chest and stomach gently. Looking up at his ocean blue eyes, I give him a kiss on the cheek, then down to his jaw, and make my way to his lips. I kiss his lips ever so softly. He starts kissing me back, wrapping his arm around my naked waist. He rolls over on top of me. I rub his chest with my hands down to his abs. He looks down at me, "morning". I kiss him, "morning". "If we keep going the way we are, it might be a reenactment of last night", he says to me. I laugh at him, "it's too early, maybe later". I get up out of bed and dress myself with whatever is on the floor. He stays on the bed with a hopeful look. I smile at him and head into the living room. I search through the cupboards and refrigerator and find absolutely nothing. "Hey Bucky!", I yell. He walks in wearing his sweatpants and no shirt. He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me and places a kiss on my temple. "Yeah". "We have no food", I turn around to look at him. "Okay, so what do you wanna do?", he asks walking over to the table to sit. "I think I'll go get ready real quick and go out to get groceries", I tell him. "Okay, we'll go in like 15 minutes", he stands up from the seat and goes to his room. I nod my head and walk over to my closet. I get my grey dress and burgundy jacket and slip on my black heeled boots. Quickly brushing my hair, I turn into the bathroom and brush my teeth. I take the eyeliner and mascara and put them on. Walking out into the kitchen, I see Bucky already waiting for me. I grab the house keys and lock the door. "Are we gonna walk again?", he turns to me. "Yeah, I don't have a car", I laugh at him. "How about my bike", he asks me. I stare at him, "another time maybe", I smile. We walk down the sidewalk heading to the farmers market. He looks over at me and grabs my hand in his. He holds my hand tightly and continues to walk. I never thought him the publicly affectionate type, but it's nice. I pick up a bag and head to each little farmer's stand. I buy fruits,veggies, and a quick snack for the both of us. We walk down to the nearest grocery store and pick up a few extra things. Bucky grabs the bags and we walk home. I think of home more like our home together, but I know he'll be heading back to Brooklyn once Steve comes back. I become a little sad over the thought but try to move past it and think of the time we'll have together.

Bucky POV:

I set the food on the counter and start putting it in the cupboards. Wanda walks into the kitchen to help me. Her phone starts ringing. She grabs it from the counter and answers it, "hello?". She walks into her room and shuts the door. Who's on the phone? I finish putting the groceries away and go sit on the sofa. I wait silently for Wanda to walk back in. Her door opens, I whip my head towards her and wait for her to tell me who it was. She comes and sits on the couch, looks at me with her green eyes. "That was Clint", she says. "What does he want?". She gets up from the couch and walks into her room. I follow her in, "Wanda? What does he want?", I say somewhat annoyed. "I'll only be gone a couple days", she says grabbing a bag. "What do you mean", I ask concerned. "It's just a quick assignment I need to do", she tells me. "What is it". She stops what she's doing and walks over to me. She grabs my face with her hands and kisses me. I hold onto the kiss, not wanting to let go. At this point I'm quite concerned where she's going. She steps back, but still holding my cheeks in her hands. "I can't tell you Bucky, trust me. I would if I could but I can't". She starts packing again. Now I'm mad. "Wanda, you can't tell me your leaving and then not tell me where you're going! What am I supposed to do while your gone? Wait patiently and hope to god that you aren't dead somewhere?". The look she gives me is filled with sorrow but shock. "Bucky, I can take care of myself. I think your forgetting that I battle an army of freakin robots",she snaps back at me. I know she can take care of herself, but I'm still concerned. I drop my head down with guilt for yelling at her. I sit on the bed and just stare at the floor. She kneels in front of me and kisses my forehead. "я люблю тебя", she tells me softly. It means "I love you" in Russian. I look up at her and kiss her warm pink lips. She gets up and lays next to me on the bed. Our heads placed gently on the other's. I wanna stay like this forever with her. But she has to leave. She slowly gets up and zips up her packed bag. I follow her into the living room. Turning around to look at me, she hugs me. She lets go and starts to head out the door. I walk forward and take her cheek in my hand and kiss her one more time. Wanting it to be longer but sadly we have to pull apart. I close the door and walk into my room. I lay on the bed and try to not think about what trouble she could get in to. Its hard having lives like we do. HYDRA could be watching me at any time. And her going on dangerous missions in god knows where. It's just something we'll have to get used to I guess.

It's been a week and still no word from Wanda. I think saying I'm worried would be an understatement. I know if something bad happened I would have heard about it. But I'm scared as hell for her. Anything could go wrong. For the past few days, I've stayed home the whole time. Waiting to see her walk through the door. Patience isn't my strong suit. I wish she would give me a sign, tell me she's okay. I just need to relax. She can take care of herself. I've been tense since she left. The worst part is that I don't even know where she is. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I undress myself and step in. I let the warm water hit me. I stay in the shower for about an hour. I step out and dry myself. Grabbing clothes from the drawer, I dress myself. I open the door and walk into the living room. "Hi". I hear a voice, her voice. She stands there, bag in hand, still in uniform. She smiles at me, tears rolling down her cheek. I take her waist and wipe her tears away. "I missed you like hell", I tell her. I kiss her softly, relieved that she's okay. We stand together in each other's arms, embracing each other's warmth, nothing but silence around us. A perfect moment.

Wanda POV:

It feels good to be home. Don't get me wrong, I love going on missions. But there's nothing better than being home with the person I love. I've been back home for two days now, and Bucky never leaves my side. He missed me as much as I missed him I guess. It feels weird since we've only been dating for only a little while. But it feels real and could maybe turn into something more? I don't know, that choice really isn't up to me. Bucky has been asking me about what happened last week. I wish I could tell him, but it's confidential. Every time I don't tell him about what happened those past few days he seems, hurt. I don't mean to hurt him, but keeping secrets is part of my job. Keeping secrets really isn't healthy for a relationship but because we are who we are, it's just natural to us, and we both respect that. Even though we have full trust in each other, we still feel the need to lie and keep secrets. I guess since lying has kept us alive and safe over the years, it's hard for us to stop now. But at this point, we lie to keep one another safe and out of harms way.

Bucky POV:

Steve should be back in about a week or so. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I don't wanna leave Wanda, but I don't know if she'll want to come back with me to Brooklyn. It's something we'll have to talk about tonight. I'll make her dinner, ease her into the conversation. It's 3 o'clock now, she's not home. She's out on a run. I'll go pick up some things. Now that I think about it, I don't even know what her favorite food is. Add that to the long list of things I don't know about her. I walk out of the small apartment and head on to the street below. I walk to the nearest market and pick up some things for dinner. Italian. Italian food is the most romantic food for dates. I'll make ziti, it's easy and fast. And one of the only things I know how to cook. I set the bags on the counter and start to unload them. I turn on the burners and start cooking up the meal. I look at the clock and it's 4:30. Wanda should be home any minute. I hear the door open, speak of the angel. "Something smells good", she walks into the kitchen and gives me a hug. I give her a kiss and turn back to the stove. "What's the occasion?", she asks. "No occasion, can't a man make his lady a meal every once in a while?", I laugh. "Hey, I'm not complaining", she smiles. "I wanna take a quick shower, when will it be ready?" "It should be ready in 45 minutes maybe". She nods and walks into her room. I put the ziti into the oven and just wait. In the mean time, I set the table and try to find the perfect wine. While slicing the bread, the timer goes off. I take the casserole out of the oven and place it on the counter. Everything is done. All that's left is my date. Wanda walks out of her room, "wow, for me?", she laughs. She walks to the table and sits down. "Who knew Bucky Barnes could be such a gentleman". "Only for some people", I laugh at her. We dish up our food and start eating. "Wanda, there's something I wanted to talk to you about". She sets down her fork and stares at me curiously. "As you probably know, Steve will be coming back soon", I say somewhat stuttering, "and the only reason I stayed in D.C was to keep an eye out for you. What I'm trying to say is" "no", she cuts me off, "no Bucky, I have no intention of you leaving this city without me coming with you. You can complain all you want, but there's no way in hell you're leaving without me", she tells me smirking. I was surprised with her response, but happy. "I was hoping you'd say that", I smile at her. I lean over the table and kiss her. I'm so lucky to have her, especially after everything I've been through. I never thought that I'd find love again. But as cliche as it sounds, love finds a way.

"Hey Wanda!", I yell from the other room. "What?". I walk into the master bedroom, which we now share, and lay on the bed. "I was thinking". "What's that?", she lays on her side looking at me. "Maybe we should go away for a little, we're always home. We need to get out", I explain to her. "Where should we go", she asks. "I don't know, where do you wanna go?" She moves her body over and sits on my stomach, "how about Vermont?", she says. "Vermont? Why Vermont", I ask. "Wouldn't it be so sweet? Renting a room at a local inn, waking up to freshly made breakfast, and taking crisp, autumn hikes. That sounds wonderful!" She looks so happy with the idea of going to Vermont, I couldn't say no to my beautiful girl. "Its not like you to want such simplistic things but I'll go wherever you go", I look at her ,"so Vermont it is". A huge smile comes across her face, "thank you". She leans down and kisses me deeply. She leans back, "I love you", I tell her. Her green eyes staring at me, so much beauty but still, so much pain. "I love you too", she replies. I grab her waist and flip her over on the bed where I'm on top of her and I kiss her. She looks up at me smiling, "how did we end up together? Two people who have endured so much. Where our trust in other people is at a low. I trust you with everything. I've only known you for a minimum amount of time and you've already taken my heart. How?", she asks. I've thought the very same things, many times. "It's because we've gone through the same things, the same pain. We understand each other more than other people would understand us. We open ourselves up to one another because we know we won't do what other people have done to us", I reply to her. "You're right, I knew that the second I met you. I love you". I kiss her cheek. "I could get used to hearing that", I smile at her. She just laughs at me starting to get up off the bed. I bring her back down, "don't leave", I start kissing her neck. "Bucky", she whines, "I don't wanna have sex right now." "Thats not what I was implying", i laugh at her,"lay down with me. Just for a little. Please?". Wanda gives in and rests against my chest. "But later right?", I ask smirking. She rolls her eyes at me, "if you're on your best behavior". "Then what's the fun in that?", I press my lips against her chin. "Bucky!", she screams laughing. "I thought we were just gonna lay down?" "Yeah, but I'm talking about later", I smile. "Don't get hasty", she smirks at me. I just stare into her emerald green eyes, "you're too good for me, out of all the terrible things I've done". "Hey", she cuts me off from finishing my sentence, "you had no control of yourself, you're a different man now. The man I completely fell in love with". Wanda, always there to remind me that I've changed. I don't have to fight off my demons alone, she's here every step of the way. I know it hasn't been easy for her either but ill always be here to help her every step of the way. I snuggle myself into her body. Happily drifting off to sleep with her in my arms.

Wanda POV:

We are currently in a rental car on our way to Vermont. Bucky has been driving the whole time, I offered to take the wheel but he insisted he drives the whole way. So I sit in my seat and stare out the window. I look over at Bucky, he looks happy, warm. I grab his hand and gently kiss it. He turns over to me and gives me that beautiful smile I love. I feel complete when I'm with him. I haven't been thinking about Pietro as much as I did a couple months ago. I guess in a way that's good. I miss him, of course. It's hard to think he's in a better place, because I thought our better place was with each other. A tear rolls down my cheek. I brush it away quickly so Bucky doesn't get worried. We drive into this quaint town and find the closest hotel. I step out of the car as a brisk wind comes through. I already love it here. Bucky takes our bags and walks through the inn door. "Hello there", the older woman at the desk welcomes us. "How may I help you two darlings". Bucky walks up to the desk, " hi we'd like to get a room, please". "How long will you be staying?" Bucky looks at me, "four days". I smile at him and squeeze his hand. "Okay, please sign here", she hands us our keys. "Your room will be up the stairs, and the fifth door on the right". I thank her and start to head up to our room. We walk into the room and set our things on chair. "Wow, Bucky, this is just how I pictured it". He walks over to me and kisses my forehead, "I'm glad". "Wanda, look at our balcony". The balcony is made of wood and has two little chairs and a table outside on it. "This is just perfect. We really needed this". I never thought Bucky ,an ex assassin, and me, an avenger, would take a trip up to Vermont to spend four days just relaxing and spending time together. It feels like a dream. "Hello?", a voice. comes from the other side of the door. I open the door to find the lovely woman from the desk, I guess she's the owner. "I came to tell you love birds that dinner is at 6, we're having roast. So don't be late or it might all be gone", she laughs at herself and walks away. What a nice woman. "Well", Bucky looks at his watch, "it's 5 right now, so I guess we'll just stay in for the night?" "Yeah, that sounds best, I am pretty tired". He laughs at me, "from what? You didn't drive". "Shut up", I laugh at him. The dinner was quite excellent, haven't had nice home cooked meal like that in a while. After dinner, the owner brings out pie. Of course, I have to try a piece. It's 10:30 now, Bucky is already waiting for me in bed. I finish brushing my teeth and slide into bed. I kiss my man goodnight and roll over on to my pillow.

The feeling of my life being sucked out of me. The pain and agony is unbearable. The feeling of someone pushing their hand into my chest and slowly ripping out my heart. Falling on to my knees screaming. I'm scared, angry, heartbroken. A part of me is now gone. The words "twelve minutes older than you" keep ringing in my head. Over and over again the phrase is being replayed, it's all I hear. The last words he said to me. I see him, his lifeless body falling to the ground. I hear screams. My screams. I'm screaming. My eyes go black, darkness is all I see. The screaming keeps ringing through my ears. I want to cover my ears but I can't. It echoes through my brain. "Wanda! Wake up!" My eyes flash open. I burst up out of the bed. My body is covered in sweat. Two arms wrap around my tiny frame, Bucky. The tears start rolling down my cheeks like a waterfall. "You're okay, you're safe. I'm here". I stay there crying for long time. He never leaves my side, he keeps his arms around me, and continues to reassure me it's going to be fine. I look up at him, finally starting to calm down, "never let me go". "Never". Bucky brings me back down on to my pillow and covers me in blankets, never letting me go from his grasp. I lay my head on his chest and try to fall back asleep. He kisses my forehead and leans his head back into the pillow. I'm okay, it's just a nightmare. I try to reassure myself that it's only a bad dream, but in reality that all happened and I can't go back and change it.

Bucky POV:

10:00am. She just sits there silently staring out the window. She has hardly moved, only from the bed to the chair by the window. She has only gotten 4 hours of sleep. She never went back to sleep. I knew the nightmare was about Pietro. I know because I used to have the same nightmares about losing Steve. Falling just out of reach of him. I feel her pain, I only wish I could help her. But I know from experience that all you can do is wait out the dark feeling. As the whole day rolls by, I never leave Wanda's side. I sit there next to her, holding her hands in mine, constantly wishing I could ease the pain. It's been her first nightmare in so long. I haven't had any since Wanda came into my life. Well, not bad ones at least. There will always be night terrors. You don't live a life like mine and not have horrible sights of people you've killed stained into your brain. Wanda starts to get up off her seat, I rise with her. She heads over to the bed and lays down. "Come", she says to me with pleading eyes. I shift my body next to her's and wrap her tightly. For the whole day we never leave the room, not even to eat. She eventually tells me what happened, moment by moment. By this time its quite late, I make her get under the covers and try to sleep. I kiss her cheek softly and lay on my side and just watch her drift off to sleep. My eyes start to close, I'm prepared for what might happen again tonight. I'll always be here to protect her, no harm will come to her.

Whimpers that suddenly turn to screams. I open my eyes and turn to Wanda. "Noooo!", she yells as loud as she can. "Wanda!", I try to shake her awake. "It's just a nightmare. Wanda!". Her eyes are still closed but her body is awake as ever. I try to push her shoulders down on to the bed, but she's out of control. Red starts to fill the room. She's using her powers without even knowing it. My throat is being wrapped around by her magic. She's choking me. "Wanda", I try to stutter out. The air is slowly being taken from my body. At this point, my body is being lifted off the ground and pushed up against the wall. I try to pull it away but there's no use. Her eyes finally open and she sits up on the bed. She screams in terror as she looks at what's being done in our room. The red fades, and I'm slowly put back down on to the ground. I collapse to the floor gasping for air. I look up at Wanda, she's in total shock. "Wanda?" Her eyes move over to me, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry". She falls on to the bed and buries her body into the sheets crying. "It's okay Wanda, it's okay", I lay with her, trying to reassure her. I place small kisses around her head and face. "It's alright baby. It was just an accident". "I can't control myself Buck", she looks up at me crying, "I thought I was better, but I can't run away from this", she motions to herself. "Don't say that Wanda, you are blessed with something beautiful that people would die to have. I don't know what has restarted your nightmares, but I'm gonna find out, and I'm gonna fix it", I try to tell her. "Come here", I motion to her. She crawls her way under the covers and lays next to me. "We're gonna fix this. I'm going to do everything in my power to help you. I love you". "I love you too". She kisses my hand and snuggles into my chest. I don't know where these night terrors are suddenly coming from. She's never had them, mostly because she never used to sleep. It's only recently that she's been sleeping through the night. She says it's because I've been here with her, she felt a sense of protection when I came to stay with her. My poor Wanda. I honestly don't know how to help her. I don't even know how to help myself with my nightmares. I don't care what I have to do, I'll figure out a way to cure her of this pain. Whatever the cost.

Early the next morning, we decide to check out of the inn and head back home. It was a short little vacation; for Wanda's sake, I decide we should be back in D.C, back in our home, back in our own bed. It's 7:00am, Wanda hardly slept a wink. How could she? After all that happened last night, she's completely broken. I try to help her as much as I can. But she refuses to talk to me. When she does, all she says is "sorry". I keep reminding her that there's no need to apologize, but she proceeds to apologize. We're about an hour from home. She's curled up into a ball in the seat next to me. She's anxious. I see tears trickle down her cheeks. I take my right hand off the wheel and wipe them with my finger. She looks over at me and just gives me a light smile; she continues to stare out the window. "I'm a monster". I look over at her, "no your not Wanda, you were scared". "I hurt the only thing I love. I hurt you", she looks over at me with agony in her eyes. I pull over on the side of the road and put the car in park. "Look at me. You, Wanda Maximoff, are not a monster of any kind. You had no control of what you were doing. You were afraid, and fear comes out in different ways. I am going to help you with. Come here." She leans her body into my chest and just sobs. I wrap my arms around her tightly, "we're gonna be okay. I'll protect you. We'll get through this", I kiss the top of her head and I stroke her back gently. After Wanda calms down a bit, I start the car back up and drive on down the road. She looks over at me, "I love you". I smile over at her, "I love you too".

Wanda POV:

Death and terror was all I saw. The terror in the people's eyes, having to run for their lives. Death, before my brother's body even hit the ground. I haven't had a nightmare in a very long time. I don't know why it came so suddenly. The rattling of keys brings me out of my deep thinking. Bucky opens up the door to our home, holding our bags in each hand. I head straight to our room and close the door. I drop my body onto the untouched bed and press my face into the pillow. The door creaks open slowly, Bucky. The mattress sinks down slightly. He strokes my hair and kisses my cheek. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and his warm body press into mine. We lay in silence for a while. Bucky breaks the silence, "you need to get up". I turn over and stare at him, "why"? "You can't stay in your room for days just lying there. You need to get back into your old routines". I suppose he's right, I've had days to be sad. I need to pick myself up and move on with my life. "Okay, I'll get up. But not right now. Because right now, I just wanna lay here with you". He smiles at me and leans down to kiss me. The kiss is soft and warm. I pull back from him, "well, we're already here", I smirk at him , "mind as well make out for a bit". He stares at me in shock. "Unless you don't want that", I start to get up from under him. He pushes me back down onto the bed kissing me deeply. He smiles at me, "I never said no". I laugh at him and throw my arms around his neck. He rolls me over on the bed, throwing the covers over us. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love him. This man has truly changed me, he's the better part of me.

It starts getting hot underneath the sheets. We both come up from the covers breathing heavily. "Wow Buck". "What?". "That was intense", I laugh at him. "Why stop now". He takes off his shirt and kisses me passionately. I slip off my shorts and throw them off the bed. He rubs my legs up and down with his soft warm hands. I manage to unhook my bra. He kisses up to my neck, sucking on my sweet spot. His metal arm feels like ice touching my hot skin. "Ahh Bucky". He gets what I'm trying to say and takes off his pants. Both of us fully naked on top of our bed. Before he does anything, he leaves a trail of kisses up and down my stomach. "I love you", he whispers. He slides his large erection into me and pulls out slowly. He knows I like it slow. He goes slowly at first but starts to speed up. I claw my nails into the bed sheets, trying to find anything I can to hold on to. "B-Bucky. Shit. oh my god", I moan out in pleasure. Our breathing is loud and heavy. My hair sticks to my sweaty body. "I'm in charge now". I flip him over. I ride him slow, just to annoy him. I already know he's at his highest. "Let it go baby". He screams my name in pleasure, as I do the same. I lay down next to him on the bed. Both of us trying to catch our breathe. It's late at night, thank god my walls are thick. We have no need to cover ourselves in blankets, I just move over and wrap myself in his arms and fall asleep.

Bucky POV:

wake up to the sun shining in through the window and the smell of strawberries. I open my eyes to see Wanda just coming out of the shower. She's wrapped in her towel and brushing her teeth. "Hey baby", she looks over at me, "how'd you sleep?" I get up from the bed and throw on one of my shirts, "great". She walks into the bedroom, drops her towel, and starts rummaging through her closet. "I'm gonna get up and get breakfast". She turns over at me, "okay". I walk into the kitchen and grab two bowls and the cereal. After we both eat our cereal, I start doing the dishes. Kind of a slow morning. A knock comes from the door. I dry my hands and turn the handle of the door. "Hey Buck". Steve. "Hey Stevie, what are you doing here?" "I'm here to see Wanda, what are you doing here", he looks at me puzzled. "Who's at the door bab- Steve. Hi", she looks over at me. "Hi Wanda how are you", he goes in to hug her. "I'm very well thank you. Please, please come in". Steve looks at us both suspiciously. I clear my throat, "how long have you been home Steve"? "Only a couple hours. Um, thank you Buck for keeping an eye on Wanda for me". I give him a nod. He looks down at my attire, pajama pants and a tank top. "Did you sleep here last night Bucky?" I look over at Wanda, I start to say something but she cuts me off. "Bucky, has been staying here since you've been gone. I thought it would be more comfortable than a motel", thank you Wanda for the save. I don't know why I'm freaking out about Steve knowing about us. I would have told him but there's no way I could have contacted him. "That's very generous of you Wanda". I can tell he's still suspicious, I should just tell him. "Me and Wanda are dating", I blurt out. He turns around and looks at me, "well that's a little unexpected, I wasn't planning on that". "What do you mean 'planning' ?". He scratches the back of his neck, "I thought that since you both lost so much, that you could help each other, ya know become close friends. I never thought you'd actually be dating though". I move a little closer to Wanda. "So what's your response to this Rogers?", Wanda asks. He smiles widely, "I'm happy for you", he comes and gives both of us a hug, "but don't think that you won't be teased by this from the others. Because you will. But I fully support you both". I smile at the fact that my best friend supports me, it would crush me if I knew he didn't.

Wanda POV:

After Steve left, it had me thinking. Since me and Bucky will be living together, won't it be hard considering our job situation. I know at the moment Bucky isn't working, but the avengers will be trying to recruit him sooner or later. But maybe it'll be easier because we will both be working at the same place? I don't know. I close my book and move down into the sheets. "Hey Wanda", he says with a mouth full of toothpaste. He holds his finger up to tell me 'one second'. He comes over to the bed and puts the blankets over him. "I think I'm gonna start working", he says to me. "Oh that's great. Um, with who? Because if it's with the avengers, I can try to put a word in". "There's no need Wanda. Steve said whenever I'm ready I can join, and I'm ready now. I already told him". He leans over and kisses me. "We'll be working with each other Wanda. This way I can always protect you". Oh my darling, always here to watch over me. What would I do without you. I smile at him and move closer into his chest. He switches off the light and falls back into the pillows. "Goodnight Buck". "Night". I close my eyes but I'm not ready to sleep yet. I start thinking about the pros and cons of us working with each other. More pros than cons of course. I think I'm just afraid, afraid that I might lose him. I guess he feels the same way when I get an assignment. We'll just have to see what the future holds.

Bucky POV:

"Wanda where's the tape?". Wanda and I are finally packing. She's moving in with me, in Brooklyn. I don't think I've ever been so excited. "Here's the tape", she walks into the room with tape in her hand. "You still have your pajamas on?", I look at her. "I've been busy", she smiles at me. "How many boxes do we have left?", I ask her. "Not alot. We already got some of the furniture in the truck". We've been here for about 4 hours, boxing everything. "Wanda lets take a break". "A small break, I wanna leave soon. It's gonna be a long drive". "Okay, your highness", I bow to her. "Don't give me sass Barnes", she points her finger at me and walks into the other room. Since most of the food from the fridge and pantry is gone, we are stuck here with just peanut butter and hot dog rolls. No thanks. "Wanda, I'm getting some lunch, be back in 20". I didn't hear a verbal response but I'm taking her grunt as an "okay". I head down to the street and start walking towards our favorite food place. I walk into the little shop and order the food. Ten minutes later, I'm on my way back home. I set the bag on to the counter, "Wanda I'm back". She walks in barefoot in her running shorts and tank top. "Are those gyros I smell". Our table and most of our furniture is gone, so we're stuck with eating on the floor. I don't actually have alot of, well , appliances in my home. So this furniture is gonna help in making it feel more homely. But the couches and tables mean nothing to me, as long as I have Wanda. "Ya know Bucky", Wanda says eating the last bit of her food, "we'll be moving closer to work, that should make it a bit easier". I forgot about that, I don't know if I'm ready for that quite yet. They technically haven't offered me a job yet, so I have time to think it over. But I won't have much time as I think. "Yeah, but it really wouldn't matter. We'll probably being going to different countries anyway". "I guess your right", she says getting up off the wood floor. "I've got like 4 boxes left, mind helping me". "Of course my darling". Four boxes later, we're completely packed and ready to go. All the boxes are in the truck, I even put my bike in there also. We stand outside the door, staring into the empty apartment. I look down at her, "ready?". She closes the door and locks it, "hell yeah". I smile at her and grab her hand. Time to start the next chapter of our lives together. As cliche as that sounds, I couldn't think of a better way to put it.

Wanda POV:

As soon as we open the door, the dust starts to float throughout the house. I walk into the home and see close to nothing. He really wasn't kidding when he said he didn't have anything. I turn around to look at him, "Bucky, where's all your furniture?". I stare at him in shock. "There's only a mattress on the floor and some can goods on the counter. Where is all your belongings?", I say somewhat loudly. He doesn't say anything. "Bucky", I stare at pleadingly, "Steve has visited you, why hasn't he helped you?". I'm really pissed at Steve, he calls Bucky his friend. "It's not Steve's fault Wanda", he stares down at the ground, "he tried to bring me things but I refused. I didn't want to get comfortable ya know? I'm not used to staying in one place for long periods of time. I didn't want to make a home out of my home, I was prepared to leave if I had to". Oh my darling. I walk over to him and embrace him. I leave small kisses on his hands. "I had no idea". Oops, sorry Steve. I step away from him and stare into his ocean eyes, "you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you. We are going to make this home, ours". I see a small smile at the corner of his mouth, "oh come on Barnes, you can do better then that". He flashes me a bright smile. We start unloading the truck box by box. The sofa and chair are already in the house. I wiped down the whole entire house before we brought anything in. By 9pm, the truck is empty and the house is full. I'll have to go out tomorrow and purchase some other furniture, but for tonight we'll be alright. "Bucky, I'm dead tired. I'm getting ready for bed". "Okay". I wash my face, brush my teeth, and dress myself as fast as I can. I can't wait to get into bed. Bucky is already under the sheets with the tv remote in his hand. Yes, he has a tv, but not a box spring. Men. "Night darling". I kiss his cheek and roll over on to my side. I'm excited for what the future holds for us. I won't be easy I'm sure. But we can get though anything. We've already been through hell. Nothing could be worse than that.

Bucky POV:

Our first night in our "new" home, and I slept like a baby. I look at the window and guess that it's about 9 o'clock. Wanda is still asleep next to me. I won't wake her. I quietly get out of bed and head to the kitchen. I sit on the couch waiting for my toast to pop out of the toaster. Flipping through channel after channel trying to find anything that isn't news. I finish my breakfast and head back into the living room. I continue to flip through channels. I take a glance at the clock and notice that's its half past noon. Wanda hasn't gotten up yet. Lightly opening the door open, I see Wanda sitting up in bed. "Hey, you okay?". She smiles at me, "yeah I'm okay, just a little tired I guess". "Yeah, I guess so. It's almost 1". She looks at me in shock. "Oh lord is it really?". I nod at her. "I need to get up". She starts to get up off the bed but just ends up rolling over back on the bed. "Wanda!". I pick her body up and try to get her comfortable. "I'm okay. I'm okay". She holds her hands off defensively. "It's just a bit of a stomach ache. That's all". I get up off the bed and walk for the door, "I'll make you some tea". I head back into the room with her hot tea. "Wanda". She's not in the bedroom. I hear the bathroom door and whip my head around. "Thank you my dear". She takes the mug from me and goes to sit on the couch in the living room. "Maybe you should get more rest Wanda". "Yeah I think your are right. I'll get some food and then head back into the room". She did just that. She got a piece of fruit, didn't even finish it, and than headed back into the room. It's almost 3 now and Wanda is still resting. What's wrong with her? I hear the bedroom door open. "Bucky". I walk into our small bedroom. "I think I know why I've been so tired and haven't been feeling well". I look down at her left hand. What's that pink stick she's holding?

Wanda POV:

"What is that in your hand", Bucky asks me. I look down at my left hand. I don't know how to tell him this. "Uh. Bucky, I'm pregnant". His face goes white, shock is splattered across his face. I give him a pleading look to please answer me. A little smile starts to crawl across his face. "Bucky?". He comes over to me and wraps me in a huge hug. This is good. "Are you really pregnant?". I nod at him. He kisses me with force. I can feel his tears touching my cheeks. I pull away from him, "baby are you crying". "I'm happy. This was so unexpected, but I couldn't be more happy. I wouldn't say I'm fit to be a parent but I will do everything in my power to raise this child right. And protect it. And love it". Tears start to roll down my cheeks as well. Tears of joy, and relief. "I'm so glad you feel this way. I was worried to what your reaction might be". He holds his hand to my stomach and just smiles. "This is gonna be hard Wanda", he looks up at me with sad eyes, "our lives aren't safe or fit for a child. What are we gonna do?". "For the next year, I will not be taking any assignments. Of any kind. My duty now is to protect my child and care for it". He nods in agreement, "you're right, I will be doing the same. Nothing dangerous". He sits on to the bed and exhales loudly. I sit down next to him and place my hand on his hand. He squeezes it tightly and kisses my shoulder. "How are we gonna do this Wanda? We have so many problems". "We'll put them all aside for our child. Our problems come last. They will cease to exist. Me mourning about my brother, you and your past. It all ends here. We have to be strong for our baby". Bucky gets up off the bed and heads over to the cabinet. He picks up a box and walks back over to me. He gets on his knee and hold the little box up to me. "Bucky", I stutter through my flowing tears. "Now seemed a good a time as any. I had a speech planned out but. Wanda, will you start a life with me. With our child?". I nod as fast as I can, "of course". I kiss him, tears still running down my face. He pulls away and starts rubbing his hands across my stomach. No more sorrow, my happy life starts now.

Bucky POV:

"Breath Wanda, just breathe". I run down the hospital hall holding Wanda with my arm trying to hurry to a doctor. "Ah! It hurts". For Christ's sake, we're in a damn hospital and I can't find a single doctor. "Is there a freakin doctor available?". Right as the words came out of my mouth a doctor appeared. "Hello. Hi sweet heart", he looks to Wanda, "let's get you to a room". Two nurses come and take Wanda away. I walk after her but am stopped. "I need to be with her!". "Please sir, calm down. Just give us a moment". A moment? My wife to be is giving birth to my child and you want me to wait a moment? Hell I will. I don't care what that nurse says, I walk straight into Wanda's room. I take a seat to the right of her bed. She looks like she's in so much pain. I wish I could help her. But there's not much I can do. "You're gonna feel a slight pinch Wanda". "I don't care just do it!", Wanda yells at the nurse. I'm hoping its something to ease her pain. Not even a minute later Wanda starts to release her grip on my arm. The doctor walks in, "how are we doing here Wanda?". "This baby is coming doctor". "Alright Wanda, we're gonna get ready here soon". The doctor leaves and starts readying his staff. "Look at me wanda", she looks straight into my eyes, "I will be here the whole time. I'm not gonna leave your side. You look so beautiful". She laughs at me, "we both know I'm not looking my best right now so don't lie". She grabs my arm suddenly and starts breathing heavily. "Alright Wanda. Get ready to push here", the doctor says", 1,2,3, push Wanda! Push!". Wanda holds on to the rails of the bed and screams. "You're almost there Wanda. You're doing good. One more good one". "Ahhhhhh!", Wanda screams in pain. The room is filled with a cry. A cry of a new born baby. "Congratulations you two. You are now the parents of a beautiful, healthy baby girl". They wrap our baby in a blanket and hand her to Wanda. Tears start rolling down Wanda's cheeks, "Hi. Oh my little girl. Hi Jade". Wanda looks up at me and smiles. Jade, a perfect name. "Congratulations daddy". She brings our baby over to me and I grab her little body in my arms. She's so quiet now. Her little eyes are closed shut but she starts scrunching her nose. "What are you doing princess?". A second later a tear rolls down my cheek. I've never seen something more gorgeous then what I'm holding right now. My baby girl sleeping peacefully. No harm will come to her. Never will I let anything happen to her. "Isn't she beautiful Bucky. The most precious thing I've ever seen". I place Jade in Wanda's arms and move myself into the bed. I wrap my two girls around my arm and just gaze at them. This moment couldn't get any better. This is where our lives start. Our happy life together with our beautiful baby girl.

THE END


End file.
